Anak Siapa?
by Annelies Shofia
Summary: Sebuah insiden membuat Draco bertemu dengan gadis sombong yang mengaku anak kepala Auror. Benarkah? Bagaimana dengan reaksi Harry? Hanya sebuah fic terinspirasi dari video viral yang sedang heboh, teman! Disclaimer: Harry Potter dan kawan-kawan milik bu Jo, OC itu punya Anne :)
_**Hai, everyone!**_

Anne lagi-lagi muncul dengan one shoot! Sebelumnya Anne mau terima kasih banyak dengan review kalian di fic **UJIAN** lalu, ya! Wahhh banyak yang kangen Anne.. Maaf, loh, belom bisa balas reviewnya. Tapi Anne udah baca, kok. Thanks, ya! Anne terharu! Dan.. _**pesan untuk fic kemarin, jangan ditiru, ya! Kalau lagi ujian kerjakan yang baik! :P**_

Nah, berhubung beberapa review sempat bilang lega karena akhirnya Anne bisa nulis cerita soal Draco, kali ini Anne buatkan one shoot Draco dengan Harry. Bukan yaoi atau boyxboy, ya. Masih canon, kok. Cuma Anne mau angkat hubungan Harry sama Draco aja.

Fic ini jujur terinspirasi karena salah satu video yang lagi heboh beberapa bulan lalu. Soal anak pak jendral itu lohhh.. tahu, kan? Nah, bagaimana imajinasi Anne dengan berita itu? Baca fic ini, ya!

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Tidak ada cara lain untuk Draco selain meminjam sapu terbang yang tergeletak di tembok pertokoan milik rekannya. Ia tidak diperbolehkan berApparate sementara waktu hingga kondisinya kembali sehat. Benar sekali, Draco memang sedang sakit. Demam biasa. Hanya saja ia membandel karena alasan urusan pekerjaan. Ia memang diminta untuk benar-benar istirahat oleh Astoria walaupun melanggarnya dengan alasan pekerjaan. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini urusan penting.

Ada benda sihir yang akan dilelang oleh salah satu rekan bisnisnya yang sering menyuplai barang-barang dari Draco. Usaha benda-benda sihir antik yang telah lama dikelola keluarga Draco semakin maju ketika ia menjabat sebagai pimpinan bisnis itu. Sebuah meja berkekuatan sihir siap maju ke meja lelang pekan depan setelah mendapat persetujuan Draco dari segi keamanan untuk diperjualbelikan. Setelah semuanya selesai, Draco siap pulang namun bingung dengan apa ia pulang. Kantor milik rekan bisnis Draci itu sedang mengalami perbaikan dari segi bangunan. Jalur floo yang ada sementara waktu sedang rusak. Dilarang untuk berApparate, Draco memilih mengendarai sapu terbang yang dipinjamkan untuknya.

Meliuk pelan di udara, Draco mengendarai sapunya tidak secepat ketika ia bermain Quidditch. Pelan dan tidak tergesa-gesa. Bahkan ketinggian yang ia ambil tidak jauh berbeda dengan bangunan rumah-rumah para penyihir di bawahnya sekarang. Draco menunduk mengamati suasana perumahan penyihir dari atas ketinggian sejenak. Ia tersenyum, "pemandangan yang indah," batinnya.

Draco tiba-tiba teringat dengan Scorpius. Putra tunggalnya itu sedang aktif-aktifnya bermain. Ia memiliki janji pada Scorpius akan mengajaknya terbang saat anak itu bisa menaiki sapu terbang mainannya. Berselang dua minggu setelah Draco membelikan sapu terbang mainan, Scorpius rupanya sedang berusaha menagih janji ayahnya. Ya, Scorpius akhirnya bisa mengendalikan sapu terbang mainannya di usia yang belum genap tiga tahun. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melayang dan menapak sesekali ketika sapu mainan itu terbang membawa tubuhnya naik. Kekuatan sihir Scorpius sudah terlihat meskiun belum kuat. Draco bangga pada putranya.

Terlalu lama melihat ke bawah, Draco perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan dan.. tanpa pernah ia sadari, seorang penyihir mengendarai sapu terbang yang sama melintas dengan cepat dari arah berlawanan dengannya.

 _Bruk!_

Tubuh Draco terpelanting jatuh dari ketinggian kurang lebih empat meter. Pundak kanannya menjadi anggota badan pertama yang mendarat di tanah, diikuti pinggul dan kakinya. Nyrei seketika menghantam seluruh persendian tubuh Draco. Kepalanya kembali pusing.

"Aw—kau punya mata tidak, sih?"

Teriak seseorang yang ikut terpelanting di tak jauh dari tempat Draco terduduk. Beberapa penyihir dengan pakaian kumal mendatangi Draco membantunya berdiri. Akhirnya Draco menyadari bahwa ia terjatuh di kawasan penyihir pinggiran. Para penyihir yang tergolong miskin dan tanpa pekerjaan tinggal di kawasan ini. kebanyakan mereka adalah kaum penyihir yang tak memiliki pekerjaan bercampur dengan mereka yang dibuang oleh keluarganya karena lahir dengan keadaan squib. Draco tahu tempat ini.

"Tuan tidak apa?" tanya seorang wanita yang memberinya minum.

"Tidak apa, terima kasih—" ucap Draco sambil terus mengatur napas.

Beberapa orang ikut mendekatinya untuk melihat luka Draco meski sebagian besar dari mereka datang hanya sekadar melihat tanpa ikut menolong mengobati. "Tuan siapa? Tuan datang dari mana?" tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang berusia kira-kira sama seperti ayah Draco.

"Apa? Anda tak—Ah," Draco tersadar jika banyak orang-orang di hadapannya kini jelas tak mengenalnya. Kemungkinan besar mereka memang tak mengenal Draco. Tidak ada akses banyak di wilayah ini. bisa dibilang, informasi dan kecerdasan mereka jauh di bawah rata-rata. Mereka tak tahu dunia luar.

Suara orang berteriak tiba-tiba mengalihkan semua perhatian warga pada seorang gadis muda berambut coklat keriting yang masih terkapar di tanah sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memaki-maki tak jelas. "Hey—" panggil gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Tak sopan sekali kau berbicara pada orang dewasa? Berapa usiamu?" tanya Draco sambil berusaha berdiri. Pakaiannya kotor dan sobek di beberapa bagian. Penampilannya kini tak ubahnya para warga yang lain.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan sombongnya lantas berteriak. "Sopan? Denganmu? Heh, kau sudah menabrakku!"

"Apa? Kau itu yang menabrakku. Kau mengendarai sapumu dengan kecepatan penuh. Itu tak baik diluar pertandingan, ditambah lagi.. aku taksir usiamu tak lebih dari tujuh belas tahun." Draco dituntun mendekat oleh warga.

"Usiaku memang baru lima belas tahun. Aku sedang liburan dari Hogwarts. Tahun ke lima, Slytherin." Jawab gadis itu dengan sombong.

Draco mendelik kaget. Gadis muda di hadapannya ini ternyata penerus asramanya. "Astaga," pekik Draco, "seharusnya kau di rumah, nikmati liburan lebih bermanfaat—"

"Jangan sok ngatur! Urusi saja dirimu dan teman-temanmu itu. Bekerja yang giat, lalu beli pakaian yang bagus. Ups, aku lupa. Kalian, kan, penyihir-penyihir yang miskin. Atau mungkin squib yang dibuang. Lihat wajahmu, pucat sekali. Kau pasti belum makan ya hari ini? Kasihan—"

Lagi-lagi Draco dibuat tak percaya dengan ulah gadis remaja ini. Draco mengamati dirinya saat ini dari sebuah kaca jendela milik warga sekitar. Celananya robek, dua kancing kemejanya putus. Lebih parahnya lagi seluruh badannya kotor karena noda tanah dan wajahnya pucat. Badannya lemas dan suhu tubuhnya kembali tinggi. Draco mulai merasa bersalah dengan Astoria karena melanggar nasihatnya.

"Jaga mulutmu, gadis kecil. Kau harus segera diberi pelajaran. Kau sudah tidak sopan berbicara dengan orang lebih tua darimu, menghina—"

"Memangnya siapa kau? Kepala Kementerian?"

Gadis itu tertawa terbahak dengan gaya congkak berlebihan. Draco kembali berpikir, tidak mungkin Draco tidak dikenal oleh siswa Hogwarts sekalipun. Wajah dan namanya sudah malang melintang di media cetak sihir. Tapi gadis ini? "Dia mungkin tak mengenaliku dengan keadaan seperti ini," batin Draco semakin yakin.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Berani-beraninya kau berkata kasar seperti itu! kalau tidak—"

"Kau tak mengenalku, hah?" Gadis itu mengangkat dagunya lebih tinggi begitu sombong. Mengamati sekitarnya di mana para warga yang melihatnya dengan pandangan tak suka dan kebingungan. Ia tersenyum menyibir seperti menemukan ide cemerlang, "kalian tak mengenalku? Hey, jangan main-main denganku, ya. Kalau kalian berani denganku, urusan kalian akan panjang dan bisa saja kalian masuk Azkaban setelah dari sini. Camkan itu iya! Aku akan ingat wajah kalian semua agar Daddyku bisa menangkap kalian semua." Ujar gadis itu dengan telunjuk mengacung ke wajah masing-masing warga tak terkecuali pada Draco.

"Siapa ayahmu?" tanya Draco dengan suara lantang. Para warga ikut menangtang tak mau kalah.

"Dasar tertinggal! Kalian tak mengenal Daddyku? Aku anak Harry Potter. Ingat, Harry Potter!"

Seketika itu juga, wajah semua warga tegang ketika nama itu disebut. Semuanya mundur menyingkir. Meninggalkan Draco di tempat yang tampak heran. Ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Semua warga takut dan menggeleng pada Draco. "Itu nama orang besar dari Kementerian, kan? Dia anak kepala Auror, jangan main-mainan." Bisik seorang pria.

Gadis itu tersenyum puas ketika semua warga menunduk padanya. "Jadi, hati-hati. Jika kalian ingin selamat, aku minta minuman sekarang juga, aku haus dan perbaiki sapuku. Aku mau pulang—"

"Hey," panggil Draco. Ia tahu gadis ini sedang membual dan mencoba memanfaatkan nama orang lain untuk kepentingannya. "Merlin, putri seorang pahlawan sihir seperti ini. Aku tak percaya," Draco ingin mengerjai gadis itu dengan berniat melakukan sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan merapalkan mantra Potranus. Draco sedang berusaha mengirimkan perwujudan hewan miliknya itu pada seseorang yang memang sangat ia kenal.

"Harusnya kau sadar kau siapa, Tuan. Bukan aku yang harus sopan padamu, tapi kau dan teman-temanmu itu. Haha—"

Draco, dibantu dua orang warga kembali duduk di pinggir trotoar jalan sambil terus mengamati gadis sombong itu. Dalam hati Draco tertawa, "dasar anak muda. Cerdas juga dia memanfaatkan keadaan dari penyihir-penyihir ini. mereka memang mudah dibohongi, tapi kau salah membohongiku, nak." Draco terbatuk pelan menyamarkan tawa yang hampir saja meledak.

Dengan gayanya yang berlaga hebat, Gadis itu terus memerintah warga dengan terus menyebut nama Harry Potter sebagai ayahnya. Sempurna, para warga dibuat takut dengan nama itu meski mereka sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan wajah Harry Potter itu. hanya saja, mereka sudah sering mendengar berita-berita radio dan koran-koran bekas yang meyebut Harry Potter adalah pahlawan dunia sihir yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala Auror di Kementerian.

Suara mendesis keras terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter di sebelah kanan Draco. Beberapa warga yang selesai memperbaiki sapu gadis sombong itu menatap pria berkacamata yang menenteng sebuah seragam coklat baru datang dengan berApparate dari arah belakang mereka.

"Malfoy?"

"Potter!"

Gadis yang senang melihat sapunya kembali baik terkejut ketika Draco memanggil nama keluarga yang masyur di kalangan penyihir itu. Harry Potter, dengan membawa jubah Aurornya berlari mendekat ke arah Draco yang terduduk. Ia tersenyum melihat Harry datang.

"Kau kenapa? Kotor sekali tubuhmu." Kata Harry.

"Aku jatuh dari sapuku. Kau sendiri lama sekali, sih, datang ke mari?"

Harry tersenyum, "sorry, aku sedang memimpin rapat harian Auror saat pesanmu sampai—"

Semua warga langsung berkerumun ke dekat Harry dan Draco membuat Harrry kebingungan dengan sikap para penyihir itu. "Auror? Potter? Anda—" tanya seorang warga.

"Harry Potter?" teriak warga lain.

"I-iya.. saya Harry, dan ini sahabat saya, Draco Malfoy. Sebenarnya ada ap—"

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita berlari sambil mengangkat tangannya membawa sebuah benda berpita putih sambil berteriak ke tengah kerumunan. "Maaf, sir. Anda menjatuhkan benda ini dari tas anda tadi," kata wanita bertubuh besar.

"Oh, Merlin, thank you, Madam. Aku baru membeli bandu ini untuk Lily." pekik Harry tak sadar. Bandu kecil itu sedikit kotor karena debu.

"Oh, Potter, Lily sudah kau belikan bandu? Dia masih kecil," pancing Draco agar Harry mulai bercerita tentang putrinya.

"Kalau kau punya anak perempuan, pasti kau tak akan bisa tahan jika melihat pernak-pernik seperti ini. walaupun putriku itu rambutnya belum panjang, paling tidak rambutnya sudah tebal saat ia lahir. Bando ini akan cantik dengan rambut merahnya." Kata Harry bersemangat.

Semua warga langsung mendekati Harry dan melontarkan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Anda Mr. Harry Potter? Wajahnya memang sama seperti di kartu coklat kodok yang sempat aku simpan," tanya seorang anak kecil.

"Benar, nak. Memang kenapa?"

Seorang Ibu ikut bertanya, "bando itu untuk putri anda?"

"Benar."

"Kecil sekali, seperti bando untuk bayi, ya?" kata seorang wanita muda.

"Memang bando ini untuk bayi. Putri saya masih bayi."

Wanita lain ikut mendekat dan bertanya, "kalau masih bayi, putri anda yang lain apakah anda belikan juga bando-bando seperti itu?"

"Putri yang lain? Kalau putra yang lain mungkin pertanyaan tadi lebih tepat, tapi.. dua putra saya tak pakai bando. Mereka laki-laki. Putri saya hanya satu, tiga bulan lalu baru lahir."

Sontak, semua warga terhenyak kaget. Pandangan mereka langsung tertuju pada gadis remaja di belakag mereka. Draco tersenyum lebar. "Oh, Potter. Betapa senangnya Lily jika kau beri bando itu," Draco semakin senang karena berhasil menjebak gadis sombong di belakangnya.

"Mr. Potter," panggil seorang pria dewasa, "lalu dia siapa? Putri anda?" tunjuknya pada gadis berambut coklat itu.

Harry benar-benar kebingungan sekarang. Ada seorang gadis remaja sedang berdiri memegang sapu terbangnya ketakutan ketika Harry akhirnya menatapnya secara langsung. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menunduk. Memutus pandangan mata Harry yang seolah bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Putri? Memang gadis ini siapa?" tanya Harry sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"Dia bilang, dia anak Harry Potter. Kepala Auror. Tapi dari cerita anda, putri anda masih bayi. Berarti gadis ini—"

Sorakan 'hu' menggema keras ditujukan pada gadis muda di dekat Harry. Cepat-cepat, Harry menenangkan kerumunan warga yang tampak marah karena telah dibohongi oleh gadis remaja yang berlaga sombong dan berkuasa pada mereka.

"Tenang-tenang. Saya harap semuanya tenang!" tahan Harry. "Baiklah, jadi.. saya memang Harry. Nama saya Harry James Potter dan memang saya bekerja di Kementerian seperti yang tadi anda semua katakan. Saya kepala Auror dan," Harry melirik sejenak pada gadis muda itu kasihan. "Saya memang sudah punya anak. Saya memiliki tiga anak, dua putra berusia empat dan dua tahun. Dan juga saya memiliki satu putri yang baru berusia tiga bulan. Jadi saya tegaskan di sini, gadis ini bukan putri saya. Tapi—"

Belum selesai Harry menjelaskan, banyak warga yang tidak tahan melihat gadis itu masih saja dilindungi oleh Harry yang jelas-jelas bukan putri kandungnya. "Tapi dia sudah berbohong pada kami, Sir," kata seorang warga yang tidak terima.

"Dia harus dihukum!"

"Tolong jangan main hakim sendiri. Mungkin gadis ini memang bukan putri saya tapi saya ingin urusan ini ikut menjadi masalah saya karena menyangkutpautkan nama saya. Jadi, saya merasa ikut bertanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini." Harry kembali menenangkan warga yang masih memanas.

"Sekarang, kau! Siapa namamu, nak?"

Gadis itu terus menunduk, namun perlahan berani menatap Harry dan menyebutkan namanya, "Amora, Amora Dion." Ucapnya.

"Dion? Kau putri dari Mr. Austin Dion, dari Depatemen Perlindungan Makhluk Sihir?" tanya Harry mengenal seseorang.

Gadis bernama Amora itu lantas tergagap mendengar nama ayahnya disebut Harry. "Tolong jangan katakan pada ayah saya, Sir. Saya mohon. Saya minta maaf—"

Para warga kembali bersorak meneriaki gadis itu dengan makian dan kecaman campur aduk. Harry semakin kasihan melihat semua warga menindas gadis remaja itu dengan ucapan tidak baik dan menyudutkan. "Tenang, saya pribadi mengenal ayah dari Ms. Dion. Beliau orang baik, dan saya percaya Ms. Dion pun gadis yang baik. Dia hanya lalai. Saya akan menjamin pada anda semua bahwa Ms. Dion tidak akan mengulai kesalahan yang sama lagi. Oleh sebab itu," Harry mengangguk pada Amora agar gadis itu mau meminta maaf di depan umum. "Ms. Dion akan meminta maaf sekarang juga."

Dengan segala kerendahan hati, Amora mengungkapkan permintaan maafnya pada semua warga dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. setelah semua jelas, Harry membawa Amora untuk menghadap Draco agar kembali meminta maaf.

"Lain kali, jangan asal mengambil kekuasaan orang untuk kepentingan pribadi. Kalaupun kau anak penyihir hebat, yang hebat itu orang tuamu, bukan dirimu. Aku memaafkanmu!" kata Draco sambil menyalami Amora dan memintanya segera pulang tanpa memperpanjang masalah itu.

Tinggallah para warga yang berkerumun sambil menyalami Harry dan Draco bergantian. Mereka beruntung bertemu dengan penyihir terkenal seperti Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy. Melihat kondisi wilayah para penyihir yang tertinggal itu, Harry berjanji akan membicarakan masalah warga tertinggal di sana pada dewan Kementerian untuk segera ditindaklanjuti dengan penyaluran berbagai bantuan.

"Kau berhutang banyak padaku hari ini, Malfoy. Ginny di rumah pasti sudah marah-marah karena aku telat pulang." Harry menggerutu pelan.

"Kalau aku tak sakit dan bertemu dengan gadis sombong tadi, aku bisa pulang sendiri dengan sapu ini. Untung masih bisa digunakan."

Harry mendelik, "kau sakit? Pantas kau pucat sekali. Kau tak boleh Apparate. Daripada kau jatuh lagi, kau harus pulang lewat jalur floo—"

"Di sini tak ada yang punya perapian," Draco memekik cukup keras. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

"Baiklah, kita naik sapu bersama. Aku tak mau kau jatuh dan menyusahkan aku lagi." Harry mengambil alih sapu Draco dan meminta Draco naik bersamanya.

Draco mencibir Harry. "Kalau aku jatuh lagi, aku akan minta orang lain mengantarkanku pulang sambil mengancam mereka bahwa aku anak Harry Potter." Goda Draco.

"Lah? Aku yakin mereka akan menertawaimu. Lebih pantas kau yang jadi ayahku daripada aku jadi ayahmu."

Draco pun hanya bisa pasrah membonceng Harry di atas sapu daripada ia pulang sendiri dengan keadaan kepala yang masih begitu sakit. Draco memeluk pinggang Harry erat seperti seorang anak bermanja pada ayahnya ketika rasa sakit menyerang kepala Draco lagi.

"Diam saja, Potter! Kepalaku sakit. Aku tahu kau bukan ayahku, sekali ini saja biarkan aku punya pegangan. Kepalaku sakit! Kau tak mau aku jatuh, kan?"

Harry bergidik ngeri merasakan tangan Draco melingkar di pinggangnya. Hanya Ginny dan anak-anaknya saja yang biasa memeluk seperti itu. namun kini, Draco yang melakukannya. "Agghh ini semua hampir membuatku gila!" pekik Harry. Mereka terbang.[]

 **FIN**

* * *

 **#**

Hehoooo.. bagaimana? ini versi Anne loh.. semoga bagi pecinta kisah-kisah Drary bisa terhibur dengan fic buatan Anne ini. Hehehehe.. tulis review ya, kalau ada kesempatan Anne akan bales bareng sama yang fic lalu. Yang pakai akun bisa cek DM, ya. Mungkin review kalian Anne bales. Kalau yang nggak pake akun, ya.. yakinlah bahwa Anne udah baca review kalian. Maaf kalau masih ada typo. Anne sayang kalian semua!

 _ **Thanks,**_

Anne xoxo


End file.
